


Happy Birthday, Hanz!

by torakoneko (torako)



Category: Dark Summit (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, I literally wrote this just to create the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torako/pseuds/torakoneko
Summary: I have no excuse for this.





	

The inconveniently-placed picnic area in the middle of Mt. Garrick was as cold as ever as Rachel and her younger step-brother, Hanz, sat down for his birthday lunch.  
"I'm so happy!" Hanz exclaimed, staring hungrily at the whole turkey that took up the entire picnic table. "This is almost as wonderful as when I was awarded employee of the month at McDonald's!"  
"Well, it is your fortieth, little bro." Said Rachel, smiling at her brother.  
Hanz was just about to begin his lunch when out of nowhere, a red blur of a snowboarder suddenly kicked the turkey clean off the table, sending it and a huge chair tumbling down the mountain. Shortly afterward, a member of the snow patrol shot after the snowboarder, screaming "Stay out of the halfpipe!"  
"She ruined my birthday! Boo hoo!" Sobbed Hanz.  
"Don't worry, little bro," Rachel snarled, stepping onto her skis and clenching a fist. "I'm gonna show her something."


End file.
